Combien de barrières séparent nos mondes, à ton avis ?
by Jester L. Salem
Summary: Qui aurait cru que les princes se lieraient d'amitié avec une hybride ? Qui aurait cru qu'elle serait devenue une part important du rêve d'Otohime, une part de la vie de Fukaboshi ? Prequel de Fisher Raven. Fukaboshi/OC
1. Prologue

Salut la poiscaille !

Oui, je sais, ça fait trèèèèèès longtemps que je ne suis pas venue, que je n'ai rien posté, que dalle. J'vous explique, c'est tout con : j'ai perdu l'envie d'écrire et de poster, puis y'a eu beaucoup de problèmes qui n'ont fait qu'empirer les choses. Plus d'envie, plus de temps, rien.

Mais voilà que l'été arrive, et après avoir fait beaucoup beaucoup de choses avec ma meilleure amie Florea (adeptes de Fairy Tail, je vous conseille sa fiction !), j'ai retrouvé l'envie d'écrire, et de poster. Pour cette fanfic, il s'agit d'une réécriture de **_Car avant tout il y avait nous_** , prequel de **_Fisher Raven_** où vous avez sans doute remarqué (si vous l'avez lue) le pairing Fukaboshi/OC.

Cette fiction n'est clairement pas terminée, j'ai quelques chapitres en stock, mais il y a encore pas mal de choses à faire dessus, notamment l'enchainement d'évènements jusqu'à la fin. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour travailler cela, sachant que j'ai mon GROS projet (abandonné il y a un moment, mais ressuscité grâce à Florea) en cours d'écriture.

Bref, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et les suivants.

Enjoy !

* * *

Comme souvent, il faisait beau sur l'île. Il était tôt, et il n'y avait pas un homme-poisson ou une sirène de réveillé. Le seul qui l'était ? Le prince Fukaboshi qui tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre. Que faire ? Attendre le jour, ou partir maintenant et profiter du calme que l'aube offrait ? La seconde option fut celle que prit Fukaboshi. Il quitta le palais, l'île-même, et nagea jusqu'à un champ de corail.

Elle était assise en tailleur, penchée en avant, lisant pour la énième fois la gravure sur la pierre. Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Elle n'y croyait pas, elle n'en n'avait même pas le souvenir ! Les courants marins ne la dérangeaient plus, ses cheveux ne bougeaient plus et restaient contre son dos. Elle sentit pourtant une présence s'approcher et tourna la tête. Un immense sourire illumina son visage.

\- _Le voilà !_

Fukaboshi s'avança lentement vers la tombe, et se posa sur le sable des fonds marins juste devant. Il lisait encore la gravure, une énième fois. Comment avait-elle pu partir ? Elle allait bien, elle était tirée d'affaire, elle était guérie ! Alors pourquoi sa plaie s'était-elle rouverte ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit seule lorsque ça s'était produit ? Fukaboshi ne cessait de s'en vouloir. S'il avait écouté son cœur, peut-être serait-elle encore en vie. Il soupira tristement.

Elle posa sa main sur le triton, qui n'eut aucune réaction comme toujours. Elle était habituée depuis le temps, et pourtant elle avait toujours mal de parler dans le vide, que Fukaboshi ne la remarque plus. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et posa sa main sur la sienne.

Fukaboshi releva les yeux vers la pierre tombale, et passa un doigt sur les lettres gravées.

\- Raven…

Il avait une étrange étincelle dans le regard, triste, nostalgique. Il sentait qu'elle lui manquait.

Elle eut un sourire triste, et s'appuya sur son ami.

\- Si seulement tu me voyais, je ne te manquerais pas…

Elle savait qu'il ne l'entendait pas non plus. Pour elle, c'était un mystère. Elle avait toujours vu son défunt père, l'avait toujours entendu. Tiger, même dans la mort, avait été présent pour elle. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'être pour Fukaboshi ? La jeune femme fantôme aperçu une lueur de nostalgie dans les yeux de son ami, et elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

\- Souvenons-nous ensemble…


	2. Naka-quoi ?

Fukaboshi tournait dans le palais, suivi de près par ses deux jeunes frères. Tous trois étaient à la recherche de leur mère, ils avaient quelque chose à leur demander.

\- Aniki, va-t-on tourner longtemps encore ? geignit Mamboshi.

\- Eh, c'est vous qui voulez accompagner Mère dans sa campagne. Il faut bien la trouver pour lui demander.

\- Oui, mais… commença Ryuuboshi avant de se taire.

Il fronça les sourcils, en entendant une voix. Visiblement, c'était une fille.

\- Il y a un intrus ! s'exclama Mamboshi à voix basse.

\- Venez.

Les deux plus jeunes suivirent Fukaboshi jusqu'au détour d'un couloir. La voix était bien plus forte désormais, elle était juste derrière le mur à côté d'eux. Fukaboshi s'avança prudemment, tandis que l'hybride continuait de chantonner. Ryuuboshi écarquilla les yeux en la voyant, tout comme ses frères. Ils se reculèrent tous les trois discrètement et se consultèrent.

\- C'est une humaine ! fit Mamboshi à voix basse.

\- Que fait-elle ici ? paniqua Ryuuboshi.

Fukaboshi retourna au coin du mur et observa Raven qui eut soudainement un sursaut. Il se cacha aussitôt, et attendit.

\- Qui est là ? appela Raven, sur la défensive.

Les autres enfants avaient l'habitude de la chasser, assez violemment. Bien que connue, elle n'était pas forcément appréciée. Prise de panique, Raven décida de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de tracer dans les couloirs. Surpris, Fukaboshi se mit à la suivre, imité par ses frères. Raven jeta un œil en arrière avant de heurter quelque chose et de tomber sur les fesses.

\- Aïe !

\- Oh, pardon ! fit une voix féminine.

Raven leva la tête après l'avoir secouer, et regarda la reine qui lui souriait. Cette dernière leva ensuite la tête et regarda derrière la brune.

\- Les garçons, que faites-vous ?

Raven se retourna, et vit les trois princes.

\- Oh, rien mère ! On la suivait !

\- J'ai rien fais ! s'écria la fillette.

Fukaboshi fronça les sourcils. Elle le fixait, et semblait terrifiée. Qu'avait-elle fait, ou vécu pour avoir si peur d'eux ?

\- Raven !

Reconnaissant la voix de Jinbei, l'hybride se précipita vers lui et se cacha derrière ses jambes.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas bouger de la porte, la sermonna-t-il.

\- Gomen…

La brunette levait des yeux désolés et perdus vers le soldat, qui la rassura en lui caressant la tête. La reine Otohime s'approcha de Jinbei et Raven, puis s'accroupis à la hauteur de l'hybride.

\- Tu as eu peur, n'est-ce pas ?

La fillette hocha vivement la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Fukaboshi.

Le regard améthyste passa d'Otohime à son fils. Elle le baissa ensuite, comme honteuse.

\- J'ai toujours des ennuis toute seule… murmura-t-elle.

Fukaboshi détailla Raven. Elle était toute maigrichonne, toute petite par rapport à lui et ses frères, et elle n'avait pas une once de cruauté en elle. Elle était tout simplement terrifiée.

\- Je m'excuse votre Altesse, fit Jinbei. J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas importunée…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Jinbei.

Otohime sourit au soldat avant de se tourner vers ses trois fils.

\- Eh bien qu'attendez-vous ?

Les trois sursautèrent, malgré le ton calme de leur mère. Elle désigna Raven d'un geste doux de la main.

\- Vous lui devez des excuses.

Ryuuboshi et Mamboshi se consultèrent du regard, tandis que Fukaboshi hochait la tête.

\- Nous sommes désolés !, dirent-ils en chœur en s'inclinant un peu.

Raven observait, à moitié cachée derrière son oncle. L'aîné s'approcha et tendit sa main à la brunette.

\- Nakamas ?

La petite fut très surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui proposait d'être ami. Elle interrogea son oncle du regard, qui lui fit un hochement de tête encourageant. Elle reposa ensuite les yeux vers le prince et sortit de sa cachette. Il eut un sourire amicale, que Raven lui rendit timidement. Elle tendit aussi sa main, prenant celle de Fukaboshi.

\- Nakamas ! dit-elle fièrement.

Le prince aîné sourit, tout comme ses frères et sa mère. Jinbei rappela l'heure à Raven qui sursauta, se rappelant que Marina devait l'attendre. Ils saluèrent leurs majestés puis quittèrent le palais.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fukaboshi s'assit sur le banc à côté de sa mère qui regardait les coraux du jardin. Otohime tourna la tête vers son fils, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'était bien une humaine, cette fille ?

La blonde hocha la tête, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin rencontré cette petite hybride qui faisait tant parler d'elle. La fille de Fisher Tiger, ce héros de Noah, n'avait que des ennuis. Pour les gens, elle n'inspirait que l'immondice, le dégoût et le mépris, la méfiance. Sa mère peinait à la protéger et à lui offrir une vie décente. Jinbei et Arlong se débrouillaient entre eux pour la garder et la veiller, lui épargner des souffrances inutiles. Raven avait une famille sur qui compter, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle se sente bien. Il lui fallait des amis, Otohime le savait. C'est pour ça qu'elle était heureuse, car maintenant la petite en avait trois. Ses fils.

\- Pas tout à fait, répondit-elle après son temps de réflexion. C'est dur à expliquer Fukaboshi… Elle n'a que l'apparence d'une humaine, sinon elle a toutes les capacités de sa mère qui est une sirène.

\- Alors… C'est quoi ?

Otohime poussa un bref soupir avant de tourner les yeux vers son fils.

\- Pourquoi cherches-tu à lui donner une espèce ?

\- Pour mieux la connaitre…

\- Et crois-tu que tu connais mieux quelqu'un parce qu'il est ci ou ça ?

Le jeune triton se tu, pris dans ses pensées. Connaissait-on mieux quelqu'un selon son espèce ?

\- Fukaboshi, ne doute pas de Raven. Je suis certaine qu'elle est formidable.

\- Je n'en doute pas Mère…

Otohime ferma les yeux. Elle imaginait déjà cette petite gambader partout avec ses fils, elle la voyait tisser une grande amitié avec eux. Cette idée lui réchauffait le cœur. S'ils étaient amis, une barrière de plus tomberait pour accéder à la vie à la surface.


	3. Un jour si heureux, un cauchemar

Le couloir était sombre, seule une petite torche l'éclairait faiblement. Sa poitrine la faisait souffrir, l'air lui manquait. Elle faisait tout pour calmer les battements rapides de son cœur, poser sa respiration et faire passer la douleur. Collée au mur, elle n'osait pas bouger, jetait tout de même un œil de temps à autre au couloir. Les yeux écarquillés, elle attendait, retenant son souffle beaucoup trop bruyant. Soudain, on emprisonna son bras gauche et elle se retourna avec un petit cri.

\- C'est toi le poisson-chat ! cria Ryuboshi en fuyant la petite brune.

Raven grogna avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son ami, un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Ryuboshi allait bien vite, et disparu au détour d'un couloir. L'hybride se mordit la lèvre dans une moue boudeuse et enfantine. Elle avisa la porte sur sa droite, entrouverte. La gamine plissa les paupières et s'approcha prudemment avant de jeter un œil dans l'embrasure. Elle n'était encore jamais passée par ici, et pourtant il n'y avait rien de plus beau que ça dans le palais Ryugu.

Le jardin.

Tout doucement, Raven poussa la porte, et entra dans ce coin coloré par le corail et les plantes. C'était calme, il n'y avait pas un bruit ni rien à part l'hybride pour troubler cette paix extraordinaire. Elle marchait à pas de velours, comme si elle craignait d'abîmer le sol avec ses pieds d'humain. Et, dans ses contemplations, elle ne se doutait pas que Fukaboshi était caché là. Derrière un grand plant de corail rouge zébré d'ocre, Raven pouvait voir une mèche bleue dépasser. Elle esquissa un sourire sournois, et se glissa derrière le morceau de corail. Doucement, elle attrapa la mèche puis la tira.

\- C'est toi le poisson-chat ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'enfuyant.

Fukaboshi sorti de sa cachette et se mit à la poursuivre, dans le jardin. Raven se cachait derrière les plantes, tournait autour des bancs, mais échappait toujours à son ami. A un moment, elle le laissa l'attraper, essoufflée autant que Fukaboshi. Elle le regarda, un petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres, puis elle s'assit sur un banc de pierre. Le triton prit place à côté d'elle, se reposant un peu.

\- Tu cours vite, dit-il en posant les yeux sur son amie.

\- Toi aussi ! haleta-t-elle.

Ils se mirent à discuter, comme si de rien n'était. Au bout d'une heure, Mamboshi et Ryuboshi les rejoignirent.

\- Ah vous voilà ! fit le benjamin. On se demandait où vous étiez !

\- On joue plus ? chouina le cadet.

Les deux plus âgés se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Raven se leva et rejoignit les deux princes puis se retourna vers Fukaboshi.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Oui !

\- A quoi on joue ? demanda Ryuboshi.

Soudain, la forte voix de Jinbei résonna dans leurs dos.

\- Désolé vos altesses. Mais vous allez devoir vous passer de Raven, il est temps de rentrer.

La petite brune eut une moue triste.

\- Déjà ?

Elle baissa la tête avant de suivre son oncle. Elle ne savait jamais quand elle venait au palais, elle ne savait jamais quand Jinbei était appelé. Elle se tourna vers les trois princes et les salua avant de disparaitre de leur champ de vision, puis ne pipa plus un mot jusqu'au Café des Sirènes. Le garde observa la petite hybride, et posa une main réconfortante sur sa petite tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous y retournerons demain.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de la petite fille. Elle sauta sur Jinbei pour exprimer sa joie, ce qui fit plaisir au soldat. Elle avait besoin de jouer, d'avoir des amis de son âge, alors il pouvait bien faire des heures supplémentaires... C'est ce que voudrait Tiger, qui manquait beaucoup à la petite. La dorade était absente, en voyage depuis plusieurs semaines. Jouer avec les princes était l'un des seuls moyens arrachant un sourire à Raven.

\- Arigato, ojisan !

Jinbei esquissa un sourire et souleva Raven pour la mettre sur ses épaules. Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'au Café des Sirènes, le coeur léger tous les deux.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Fukaboshi tournait dans le palais avec ses frères. Tous trois étaient à la recherche d'une seule et même personne : Raven. Ils n'avaient pas pu sortir du palais la veille, pour l'anniversaire de leur nakama. Or, ils savaient qu'elle était toujours avec Jinbei lorsque ce dernier venait au palais. Le soldat leur avait dit qu'elle devait errer dans les parages, en attendant qu'il règle ses affaires.

Les trois princes cherchèrent longtemps leur amie, et finirent enfin par la trouver dans le jardin, détaillant les coraux.

\- Oï Raven !

La petite hybride se retourna vers ses amis et leur offrit un grand sourire.

\- Salut les gars !

Les trois s'assirent avec la brune. Fukaboshi et elle avait sensiblement le même âge, le prince ayant un an de plus qu'elle.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! firent les trois princes en chœur.

\- Merci !

\- Et on a des trucs pour toi ! assura Mamboshi joyeusement.

Chacun des trois sortis un bras de son dos, avec un petit paquet.

\- Merci ! Fallait pas vous savez, j'suis pas grand-chose…

\- Tu es notre amie, c'est normal ! déclara Ryuuboshi.

Raven ouvrit les trois paquets. Mamboshi lui offrait un joli bracelet en corail mauve, Ryuuboshi un autre en coquillage et Fukaboshi, un peu mal à l'aise, offrit un coquillage conique monté sur une chainette. Raven porta le collier de Fukaboshi, le bracelet de corail à son poignet et le bracelet de coquillage à son bras. Elle remercia ses amis de ces attentions adorables, et passa le reste de son temps avec eux. Lorsque Jinbei l'appela, elle dit au revoir à ses amis et fila. Mamboshi et Ryuuboshi fixèrent leur aîné avec un sourire étrange aux lèvres. L'état anxieux et timide de l'aîné n'avait pas échappé à ses cadets.

\- Quoi ? demanda Fukaboshi.

\- Fu-ka-bo-shi est amoureux-euh ! chantonnèrent les deux.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! répliqua le bleu en rougissant.

Les deux plus jeunes se mirent à rire, contrariant Fukaboshi. Il rouspéta, s'éloigna sous les rires de ses frères, qui restèrent dans le jardin à se plier de rire. Quelle journée...

Raven tournait dans son lit, contrariée. Marina lui avait interdit d'aller à la surface car c'était dangereux. Mais qu'il y avait-il de dangereux dans un monde où nous sommes semblables aux autres ? La brunette avait entendu des enfants parler de faire le mur pour aller voir le Shabondy Park, et Raven avait interrogé sa mère à ce sujet. La sirène avait immédiatement dit non.

\- _Je m'en fiche_ , songea Raven en s'asseyant. _Je vais voir ce qu'est le Shabondy Park_.

Elle se leva sans un bruit, et prit la poudre d'escampette. Elle nagea derrière le groupe d'enfants sans se faire remarquer, et découvrit ce qu'était le Shabondy Park. Des milliers de lumières colorées, du rêve.

Marina se réveilla, et son instinct maternel la poussa à aller voir Raven, qui n'était pas dans sa chambre.

\- Eh merde !

La sirène quitta son domicile et nagea le plus vite qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à la surface. Elle alla autour du parc d'attractions, cherchant sa fille du regard. Elle se rapprocha doucement de la berge et observa les alentours, sans résultat. Elle se mit à appeler Raven, mais sans aucune réponse. Lorsqu'un cri retentit, elle fila dans sa direction. C'était Raven, et Marina la rappela encore.

La brunette tentait de se libérer des hommes qui la tenaient. Agile, elle leur flanqua de bons coups de pied bien placés et s'élança vers la mer en entendant la sirène.

\- Maman !

Marina se tenait toute proche du bord, attendant que sa fille qui approchait la rejoigne. Elle était impuissante hors de l'eau. Raven sauta sans attendre vers sa mère, quand on lui attrapa la cheville.

\- Où tu cours comme ça ma grande ? fit l'homme qui venait de rattraper Raven.

Marina paniqua. Elle se propulsa vers sa fille et frappa l'humain qui vola, et la prit contre elle avant de se retourner pour rejoindre la mer. Mais les complices ne restaient pas sans rien faire. L'un arracha Raven des bras de Marina, et deux autres saisirent la sirène.

\- Maman !

Raven fut soulevée du sol, tirée par le bras. Un petit cri de douleur s'échappa de la bouche de l'enfant, ce qui fit rager la sirène.

\- Direction la salle des ventes...

\- Raven !

Marina se débattait comme un diable. Deux hommes lui tenaient les bras, un autre la queue. Elle parvint à se libérer et assomma l'homme qui la tenait aux écailles. Raven, installer en sac à patate sur l'épaule du grand homme, ne pouvait qu'observer sa mère tandis qu'elle s'en éloignait. La fillette se tut en entendant le coup de feu, et en voyant sa mère arrêter de se débattre. L'information monta dans son cerveau embrumé, et son cri déchira la nuit. En même temps, une bulle de l'île éclata.

\- MAMAN !

Raven était assise dans un coin, tremblante de peur. Les larmes coulaient à flots. Une grosse main se posa sur sa tête, et elle sursauta. Elle regarda le géant en face d'elle, qui lui sourit gentiment. Un homme entra dans la prison et prit Raven au bras. Il la força à avancer, et laissa des maquilleurs effacer les traces de larmes qu'elle avait sur le visage, avant de la tirer sur la scène. Tant de lumières obligèrent Raven à fermer les yeux tandis qu'elle avançait de force.

\- Et voici l'article suivant ! Une fillette, hybride d'apparence humaine mais aussi à l'aise dans l'eau que sur la terre !

Raven se sentit soulever et soudain trempée. Elle s'obstinait à garder les yeux fermés, et resta dans l'eau plusieurs instants tandis que des bruits de surprise et de stupeur retentissaient dans la salle. On la sortit de force de l'eau.

\- Elle pourra faire office de compagne à vos enfants, ou nettoyer vos aménagements d'eau ! Elle peut tout faire ! Mais si ses talents ne vous intéressent pas, alors elle fera décoration !

Raven ouvrit doucement les yeux, et ne vit que des ombres mouvantes.

\- Admirez ces jolies mirettes, aussi colorées et brillantes que des pierres précieuses ! Nous commençons les enchères à cinq cent mille berry !

\- Six cent mille !

Les enchères montèrent, montèrent… Le Tenryubito Saint Miosgard remporta les enchères, à un million trois cent mille berry. Raven fut emmenée en coulisse et préparée à partir. Elle ne comprenait pas, et priait pour qu'on la sorte de là. Elle était terrifiée, et ne savait plus quoi faire. Une fois avec son maitre, ce dernier ricana.

\- Une nouvelle pièce à ma collection d'esclaves hommes-poissons !

Raven observa le jeune garçon devant elle, tremblante. Il allait devenir son pire cauchemar pour les années à venir.


	4. Bientôt

Je me jetais encore sur mes barreaux. Je refusais d'être vaincue et ce, depuis mon arrivée ici. Mes trois compagnes de cellules m'observaient faire, désespérées. Je faisais beaucoup de bruit, ce qui n'étonnait plus personne. Lorsque je ne me reposais pas, il y avait toujours du bruit dans nos quartiers. La porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrit en grinçant, et des pas résonnèrent sur le pavé froid. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je retirais mes deux bracelets et les cachaient dans mon soutien-gorge, seule chose que mon maitre m'avait donné. Je défaisais également la chainette argentée autour de mon cou et la rangeais avec mes bracelets. C'était un réflexe que j'avais pris dès ma vente, lorsque j'avais vu d'autres esclaves dépouillés de leurs effets personnels. Le jeune Saint Myosgard s'arrêta devant notre cellule, aux Boa et moi, accompagné d'un adulte. Il nous détailla toutes les quatre, puis me désigna du doigt.

\- Celle-là, elle sera parfaite !

L'adulte entra dans la cellule et me força à sortir. Il me poussa, me forçant à marcher derrière le Tenryubito qui ricanait. Je le déteste. Je fus escortée, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, jusqu'à la chambre de jeune maitre. Là, il verrouilla la porte, les fenêtres, puis se tourna vers moi.

\- Déshabille-toi.

Je fronçais les sourcils avec un frisson. Je serai catégorique, et ne me répéterai pas.

\- Non.

Il me lança un regard méprisant. Je le dégoûtais tout autant qu'il me révoltait. Je rêvais de lui en coller une, juste une fois, qu'il comprenne la force d'une hybride.

\- Je veux juste voir sa marque, n'en fait pas toute une histoire !

Ce mec était vraiment étrange. Jusqu'à présent, et contrairement à mes « collègues », je n'avais encore jamais été violentée. Je faisais le ménage, la couture, j'amusais la galerie. Mais jamais on ne m'avait frappée, pas encore. Je ne devais pas commettre d'erreur, contrairement aux autres. Je fini par obtempérer, prenant soin de garder mon t-shirt contre le peu de poitrine que j'avais. Myosgard passa ses doigts sur la marque des esclaves, me faisant frissonner. Je détestais qu'on touche ma marque, et je me retournais aussitôt avant de me plaquer le dos contre un mur. Myosgard me tira par le bras avec force, et un tintement clair résonna dans la chambre. Je baissais les yeux à mes pieds, et vis le coquillage conique rouler avec la chaine d'argent.

\- Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Myosgard en approchant sa main du collier.

\- N'y touchez pas ! criais-je.

Il se stoppa dans son mouvement, et se redressa lentement. Il tourna la tête vers moi, me jetant un regard à vous glacer le sang.

\- Ça m'appartient, continuais-je.

Le coup parti tout seul. Le temps de voir l'étoffe de ses vêtements se plisser, et je me retrouvais à terre avec une sensation de brûlure sur la joue.

\- Tu oses me donner un ordre ?! fulmina Myosgard.

Je tendis la main et attrapais le coquillage, juste avant que le Tenryubito ne m'écrase le poignet. Je me mordis la lèvre, ne voulant pas crier ou montrer ma douleur. Je ne cherchais pas à me rebeller, je savais qu'autrement j'allais mourir. Pourtant, les coups que m'infligeait mon maitre pourraient bien me tuer également, mais je ne bouge pas. Au fond, je dois bien savoir qu'il n'a pas de force réelle. Je gardais les yeux fermés, tandis que la voix de Myosgard criait qu'on se débarrasse de moi. Deux hommes vinrent me chercher et me trainèrent jusqu'à ma cellule. Ils m'y jetèrent sans plus de délicatesse, et m'abandonnèrent. Je jetais un bref coup d'œil autour de moi, et nous n'étions que trois dans la cellule.

\- _Sandersonia a été emmenée…_

Hancock et sa sœur vinrent près de moi, me demandant si j'étais encore vivante.

\- Oui… soufflais-je en me recroquevillant.

J'ouvrais ma main, et regardais le coquillage conique. Je l'avais depuis trois ans maintenant, et je me souvenais toujours de cette après-midi. Pour mon anniversaire, ils m'avaient chacun offert un bijou. Ryuuboshi m'avait offert le bracelet en coquillage nacré que je gardais à mon bras droit, Mamboshi le bracelet de corail écarlate que je portais à mon poignet gauche. Et _lui_ m'avait offert de collier que je ne quittais jamais. Mes amis me manquaient, ma mère me manquait, mon père me manquait, mes oncles me manquaient. Bref, tous me manquaient. Je fermais doucement les yeux, sans savoir que quelques heures plus tard je serais libre. En attendant, je murmurais avant de rejoindre Morphée.

\- Fukaboshi…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Otohime poussa la porte du jardin doucement, comme si elle avait peur de faire du bruit. C'est là qu'elle trouva Fukaboshi, assis sur un banc de pierre. Il semblait méditer, ailleurs. Comme chaque année depuis trois ans, il venait s'isoler dans le jardin et gardait le silence toute la journée. Ryuuboshi et Mamboshi se glissèrent à la porte et tendirent l'oreille. Peut-être que cette année, leur aîné se déciderait enfin à parler de la raison qui le poussait à agir ainsi.

Otohime prit place à côté de son fils, dans le silence. Elle ne pipa mot, se contentant de regarder les plantes du jardin. Enfin, Fukaboshi tourna la tête vers elle puis elle l'imita.

\- Alors ?

Ce simple mot suffit pour délier la langue du prince. Cela faisait trois ans que Raven avait disparu sans laisser de trace, et aujourd'hui, jour de son anniversaire, marquait également la dernière fois que Fukaboshi l'avait vue. Son amie hybride lui manquait, c'était indéniable, et pourtant il le cachait. Et personne n'y avait pensé plus tôt. Ses frères avaient encore du mal à se rappeler d'elle, ils étaient trop petits pour retenir son visage en mémoire, mais Fukaboshi s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ses cheveux brun, ses yeux améthyste, sa peau pâle et son physique de gamine toute fragile. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais il l'adorait. Son hybride lui manquait toujours un peu plus chaque jour, et il se demandait s'il la reverrait…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La fumée me piquait les yeux, je n'avais pas pu rester éveillée bien longtemps. J'avais entendu la voix de mon père, et je m'étais senti soulevée. Moi, petite chose fragile qui n'était encore qu'une enfant. Je m'étais laissée faire, emmenée et emportée dans les bras de Morphée. Et je m'étais réveillée sur le Soleil. J'avais eu peur, en voyant les hommes-poissons qui étaient de dos à ma porte. Je ne les reconnaissais pas, et j'avais peur. S'ils étaient comme mon oncle Arlong, j'étais foutue.

Au final, c'était l'équipage de mon père. Je ne prenais pas part aux combats souvent, mais quand je le faisais ça dérouillait sec ! Puis Koala était arrivée, je m'en étais occupée tout le temps jusqu'à ce qu'on la ramène chez elle. Embuscade. Tiger était décédé de ses blessures quelques minutes après qu'on l'ait ramené sur le navire. Hier seulement.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire, c'était trop récent. Tout ce qui restait de mon père, c'était son manteau que l'équipage avait accepté de me laisser d'un commun accord. Je ne m'en séparais jamais, et le traitait comme un trésor. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il était : mon trésor. Je ne m'en séparerai jamais, je le savais. Il faisait un peu frais aujourd'hui, je restais dehors sur le pont, le manteau de mon père sur les épaules. Je flottais vraiment dedans. Lui qui faisait entre deux et trois mètres, et moi je n'étais qu'une gamine qui n'avait pas sa taille adulte. Finalement, je décidais de rentrer dans le réfectoire. Tout le monde se taisait, abattu par la mort de Tiger. Je ne cherchais pas de contact, et m'asseyais dans un coin. J'enroulais le manteau autour de mon corps, me faisant ainsi une protection du monde extérieur. Je pouvais sangloter en silence, et personne ne verrait mes larmes. J'étais tranquille.

Soudain, une voix résonna dans ma tête.

\- _Arrête de pleurer, c'est rien !_

 _\- Mais ça piiique !_

 _Fukaboshi soupira. Il essuya les larmes de l'hybride et la traina jusqu'à l'infirmerie du palais._

 _\- T'es plus forte que ça d'habitude._

 _\- Ouais bah nan…_

Evidemment, il fallait que je repense à lui pendant un moment pareil. C'est pas possible hein, je suis pas bien comme fille. Et pourtant, me rappeler des jeux qu'on inventait avec Fukaboshi, ça me changeait les idées, et me faisait sourire. De là, des souvenirs heureux partagés avec mon père remontèrent, et je me dis qu'il n'aimerait pas me voir pleurer comme ça.

Oui, j'allais repartir doucement, mais je continuerais ma vie.


	5. Un signe de vie après toutes ces années

Je pensais que j'allais devenir folle. Le chagrin lié à la mort de mon père me rongeait et me tuait à petit feu. Arlong s'était fait capturé par la Marine, et personne ne savait ce qu'il advenait de lui. Bien qu'il ait désobéit aux règles que Tiger avait fixé, à savoir ne tuer aucun humain, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. Il avait tant fait pour moi pendant tout ce temps… Je secouais la tête et sortais de ma cabine, sans réveiller Jinbei avec qui je la partageais. Depuis la mort de Tiger, je n'arrivais plus à dormir seule, sans la présence de quelqu'un dans la cabine. D'habitude, quand je me sentais mal, j'allais squatter Arlong ou Tiger, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était sur le Soleil depuis un bon bout de temps. J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau, mais je ne disais rien. Ça se voyait suffisamment comme ça. Je m'accoudais au bastingage, et écoutais les bruits du bateau qui s'éveillait. Chaque membre de l'équipage se levait, un par un, et allait au réfectoire. Moi, je restais sur le pont.

Vers onze heures, un martin facteur nous apporta le journal et les avis de recherches, et une étrange chauve-souris sombre apporta une missive à mon oncle. Je lui tendis la lettre, tout en continuant mon tri de courrier et d'avis de recherches.

\- Ils veulent que je devienne l'un des 7 Grands Corsaires ?!

\- Pas étonnant ! m'exclamais-je sans m'arrêter dans ma tâche.

\- Ta prime est à 250 millions ! dit Macro. Ils savent que tu seras une plus grande menace pour le Gouvernement.

\- Ils ont enfin compris ! lâcha Smack. Refusons leur demande et gagnons davantage de notoriété capitaine-chuu !

\- Non, je crois que je vais accepter leur offre.

Je tombai à genoux, tremblante. Tous se retournèrent vers moi, croyant que Jinbei m'avait choquée.

\- Tu es dingue ! s'écria Macro. Regarde, même Raven en est retournée !

\- Raven ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Hachi qui se tenait à mes côtés.

J'avais juste craqué. Je n'en pouvais plus, et le papier entre mes mains venait de m'achever. Jinbei vint près de moi et me demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui tendais l'avis de recherche, qui était le mien. Non seulement ma prime avait augmenté, mais en plus j'étais enfin reconnue. Hachi prit l'affiche et la lu, avant de la lever au-dessus de sa tête fièrement.

\- Nous avons la fille de Tiger à bord ! criait-il avec un immense sourire. Fisher Raven est parmi nous !

J'en pleurais, tant j'étais heureuse. On m'appelait Raven la ténébreuse, mais la Marine ne m'avait jamais nommée par le nom de mon défunt père alors que Strawberry m'avait très bien entendu crier « papa » pendant l'embuscade de Fullshout. Peut-être que ça parait être un détail sans grande importance, mais pour moi ça représentait beaucoup. En fait, ça représentait tout. Ça représentait qui j'étais, mon être entier, mon âme. Est-ce que je méritais de porter le nom de cet illustre individu qu'était Tiger ? Oui, maintenant c'était officiel. Dans les esprits, j'étais la fille de Tiger. Maintenant, aux yeux de la loi, je l'étais également. Et personne ne me retirera cet honneur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Otohime courut à travers le palais et rejoignit ses enfants dans la chambre de Shirahoshi. Une étrange animosité s'était installée : Ryuuboshi chantait, Mamboshi dansait, et Fukaboshi montrait encore et encore le papier à sa sœur qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Eh bien, que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Oh Mère ! Regardez !

Les trois princes se précipitèrent vers elle et lui montrèrent le papier. C'était en réalité un avis de recherche, d'une jeune fille brune aux yeux améthyste. Otohime la reconnue aussitôt, et n'eut point besoin de lire la légende sous la photo.

\- Raven !

\- Elle est en vie ! Elle va bien ! Chantonnait les trois frères.

Otohime sourit, heureuse de voir ses enfants si heureux et danser comme ça. Leur amie d'enfance faisait enfin son retour, prouvant fièrement au monde qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était prête à tout affronter, en portant tout simplement le nom de son père.

Fisher Raven serait quelqu'un de redoutable.


	6. Home sweet home

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite ce que mes compagnons se disaient alors qu'ils touchaient enfin le sol tant espéré : l'île des hommes-poissons. Je ne pouvais être qu'heureuse pour eux, enfin ils retrouvaient leur famille. Jinbei, Aladin et moi restions sur le bateau à les observer. Mon regard se déporta sur les alentours colorés de la baie. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois… Mon oreille capta le mot « esclave », et toute mon attention fut reportée sur les deux hommes près de moi.

\- Nous pouvons tous rester chez nous sans crainte, disait Aladin. Mais tout comme la marque des Tenryubito, à cause de notre terrible expérience en tant qu'esclave, notre haine envers les humains… Ne partira jamais.

Je serrais les dents, et le médecin tourna la tête vers moi comme s'il avait senti ma... colère ?

\- Bien sûr, je comprenais ce que Tai-aniki voulait dire…

Aladin sauta sur la passerelle et la descendit tranquillement. Je poussais un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'autre chose. Jinbei posa sa main sur mon épaule, inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Il faut que tu descendes aussi.

Je hochais la tête. Pendant notre voyage, Jinbei avait commencé à me parler davantage de la reine Otohime, de ce qu'elle faisait et en quoi mon père trouvait ça bien. J'avais trouvé ça très intéressant, et avant de partir en étant mon propre capitaine, je voulais contribuer à l'œuvre de la reine qui suivait les mêmes idéaux que Tiger. Je m'en faisais un réel devoir. Jinbei m'accompagna jusqu'au palais Ryugu, là où la famille royale attendait. J'eus comme un coup en voyant qu'il ne manquait que la princesse pour que je me retrouve avec toute la royauté en face de moi.

\- Bon retour parmi nous Jinbei ! lança joyeusement la reine.

\- Merci votre altesse. Majestés, j'aimerais vous présenter la pirate la plus importante pour Tiger. (Jinbei se tourna alors vers moi.) Sa fille, Raven.

Je m'agenouillais, contrairement à la dernière fois où je n'avais pas bougé. Aussi, on ne m'avait pas reconnue comme la fille de Tiger auparavant, je n'étais rien qu'un fantôme. La première et la seule fois où je suis venue ici de manière officielle, je ne faisais que tapisserie (les fois où Jinbei me gardait pendant son service militaire ne comptant pas à mes yeux). Je m'étais définie comme la simple accompagnatrice de mon capitaine.

\- C'est un honneur, de me présenter à vous sous ma véritable identité… dis-je la tête baissée.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit lever la tête. Je vis le visage doux et rond de la reine Otohime, puis je m'empressais de baisser la tête à nouveau. Je ne devais pas la regarder droit dans les yeux, ce n'était pas convenable. Une question me traversa l'esprit... Est-ce qu'Otohime se souvenait de la gamine qui courrait dans les couloirs avec ses fils ? Est-ce qu'elle se souvenait de moi ?

\- Raven n'a nulle part où aller, dit Jinbei. Et elle veut devenir son propre chef, je ne peux donc pas la prendre dans mon équipage.

\- Tu es l'hybride, née d'une sirène et d'un père humain n'est-ce pas ? me demanda la reine.

J'avais une réponse à mes questions. Oui, Otohime-sama se souvenait de moi, ou tout du moins de ma triste réputation.

\- Oui, altesse.

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle était identique à mes souvenirs. Un murmure, un « comme tu as grandi » traversa les lèvres fines de son altesse.

\- Toi qui as pu vivre à la surface, as-tu déjà vécu parmi les humains ?

Ma réponse fut claire, anticipant toute autre question.

\- Leur folie est sans limites.

La reine se recula et je me levais avant de lui tourner le dos.

\- Même envers leurs semblables, ils sont cruels et violents ! dis-je en retirant mon haut. La marque de l'équipage de mon père a masqué cette folie, mais elle n'efface pas ce que j'ai vécu à Marie-joie.

Jinbei serra les poings sur son kimono qui se froissa alors. J'exposai clairement la marque au fer que l'équipage entier portait, dans mon cas elle se trouvait dans le dos.

\- Comme ce soleil, ce que les humains m'ont fait endurer reste gravé en moi comme une marque au fer rouge. Cependant...

L'image de Koala s'imposa à mon esprit. Cette enfant qui n'avait peur de rien, qui se fichait pas mal des différences, des espèces... Sa génération était celle de l'espoir, celle qui pourrait changer le monde et les relations entre les hommes-poissons et les humains. C'est ce que je croyais, ce que Tiger croyait.

Je remis mon haut, sentant les regards pesants sur moi.

\- Je sais ce que vous faites altesse. Alors, n'arrêtez pas vos efforts ! déclarais-je avec force sans hausser le ton. Il doit bien y avoir des gens comme Koala, l'enfant que nous avons ramené chez elle. Des humains bons !

Je me retournais et vis la reine en larmes. Nullement perturbée, je faisais un effort pour que ma haine envers les hommes ne prenne pas le dessus sur ma volonté et mes paroles.

\- Avant de partir en tant comme mon propre capitaine, je souhaiterais vous aider dans votre tâche de ralliement des humains à notre espèce. Si vous l'acceptez…

Chose qui me surprit, la reine me sauta au cou en pleurant et hurlant. J'étais plus petite qu'elle et sentais ses larmes tremper mes épaules. Sympa, la reconnaissance… Mais c'était le début d'une grande aventure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je marchais le long des rues, la reine m'ayant libéré ma journée. D'habitude, je passais mon temps à l'aider dans sa campagne, à trouver des idées et tout le tralala politique qui rime avec. Grâce au sacrifice de Jinbei, le royaume avait enfin établi des relations politiques avec le Gouvernement Mondial, ce qui avait renforcé davantage la détermination d'Otohime-sama. Etrangement, il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Etrange... A cette heure-ci, il y a toujours du monde !

Je passais au Café des Sirènes, tante Shirley étant dans l'arrière-boutique comme souvent.

\- C'est moi !

\- Raven ? Tu n'es pas au port ?

Je rejoignis la sirène et m'appuyait sur l'encadrement de la porte. Pourquoi devrais-je être au port ? Comme si elle avait lu mes pensées, tante Shirley enchaina :

\- Il y a de l'agitation là-bas, tu devrais aller voir.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Vas-y, je ne peux pas bouger d'ici et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Je hochais la tête et filais au port. La foule était assez éparse, mais très agitée. Une épave énorme se tenait sur le port, avec un homme étendu sur le sol. Attendez… Un humain ! Et, vu son accoutrement, un Tenryubito ! Il tirait des coups de feu en appelant à l'aide, en vain. Personne ne voulait l'aider. Je m'avançais légèrement pour distinguer ses traits, espérant que voir "une humaine" le calmerait, mais il m'arrêta en criant.

\- Toi ! Mon esclave !

Je me raidis. Non, ce n'est pas possible... Pas lui ! Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ? Myosgard. Lui, encore et toujours lui. Je passais une main dans mon dos et agrippais ma peau, là où était ma marque. Je sentais l'atroce brûlure du fer sur ma peau. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule me pousser doucement vers le côté, et je me retournais. Mes anciens compagnons d'équipages s'avançaient, arme à la main, vers l'humain. Et je ne me doutais que trop bien du sort qu'ils lui réservaient. Pourtant, malgré mon implication dans les desseins d'Otohime-sama et ses principes, je ne bougeais pas lorsqu'ils pointèrent leurs armes vers lui.

\- Si les habitants de l'île se taisent, tous penseront à un accident.

\- Chin, arrête !

Le groupe se tourna vers moi, sauf l'appelé. Il restait menaçant, et les hommes qui l'accompagnaient reprirent vite leurs esprits.

\- Jamais… Je ne vous pardonnerais !

La foule se mit à crier, et moi je restais statufiée. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas agir, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. J'entendis la voix claire de la reine, au moment où les coups de feu résonnaient. Lorsque le calme revint, les hoquets de surprise se firent nombreux. J'écarquillais les yeux, avant de me mettre à courir vers le groupe.

\- Otohime-sama !

Elle porta une main à son bras blessé, pendant que tous paniquaient. Je me précipitais à ses côtés, fortement inquiète. La reine était particulièrement fragile, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, mais elle l'était. Elle s'état brisé les os du poignet et de la main en giflant un habitant une fois...

\- Otohime-sama, est-ce que ça va ?!

Non, bien sûr que non. Question idiote, puisqu'elle venait de se prendre une balle dans le bras. Je me retournais vers les gardes et leur demandais d'amener une équipe médicale rapidement.

\- Lâchez tous vos armes, ordonna Otohime calmement. Des enfants vous regardent !

A ces mots, elle planta son regard océan dans celui de Chin qui tressaillit.

\- Otohime-sama…

\- C'est juste une égratignure, répondit-elle à mon murmure.

Je la regardais trembler. Fragile comme elle était ce ne pouvait pas être qu'une simple égratignure.

Je serrais les dents. Lorsque mon regard se posa sur mes anciens compagnons, je sentis ma rage monter de façon disproportionnée. Ils avaient blessé la reine, je ne pouvais pas le pardonner. De plus, ils avaient promis de ne jamais montrer leur rancœur envers les humains devant des enfants. Promesse faite à mon père, qu'ils venaient de trahir. C'était trop. Je n'écoutais plus le discours de ma reine, ni les protestations de mes amis.

C'est la voix de Myosgard, qui me sortit de ma torpeur. Une fois de plus, il donnait un ordre. Et le voilà qui rabaissait désormais la reine Otohime qu'il avait pris en otage. Je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien, alors que j'étais à ses côtés... S'il ose la blesser... Une vague menaçante de rage m'inonda.

\- Alors là…

Je n'avais pas besoin de lever la tête pour voir que les regards étaient sur moi. Je relevais tranquillement la tête afin de poser un regard bouillonnant sur Myosgard.

\- Tu vas trop loin, espèce de crevard.

\- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ?! s'offusqua le Tenryubito alors que je me levais. Que fais-tu ?! Donnez-moi un masque et un docteur ! Sinon…

\- La ferme ! hurlai-je en levant la jambe.

Au même instant, alors que mon pied touchait l'arme de Myosgard, Shirahoshi hurla « mère ». Je ne l'avais même pas remarquée !

L'île entière se mit à trembler, et personne ne comprit pourquoi jusqu'à ce que l'épave soit soulevée et dévorée. Cinq monstres marins venaient de sortir de l'eau, et regardaient avec attention la reine et le Tenryubito avant de poser les yeux sur Shirahoshi qui était en larmes. Ils repartirent presque aussitôt, laissant les présents choqués et étonnés. Non, ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Je me tournais alors vers Shirahoshi, qui était accompagnée de ses trois frères qui tentaient vainement de la calmer.

\- Aladin… fit la voix d'Otohime-sama.

\- Laissez-moi le soigner.

\- Merci.

\- Je vous soignerai ensuite.

Je me tournais pour voir Aladin, et détournais aussitôt la tête grâce à la gifle de la reine.

\- Comment as-tu pu lever la main sur cet homme ? gronda-t-elle. N'as-tu donc pas écouté ce que je disais à tes frères d'aventures ?

Je baissais honteusement la tête, j'avais craqué. Quelle honte... Un véritable déshonneur et une trahison pour Tiger, et la reine.

\- Pardon, Otohime-sama…

La reine ne dit rien, puis soupira. Je tournais la tête vers les princes et la princesse, déjà plus calme. Au même moment, Fukaboshi tourna la tête vers moi, et je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller. Je ne savais pas, à ce moment-là, que ma propre ombre se déformait...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Contempler les coraux du jardin était la seule chose qui me permettait de me calmer. Après cette longue journée, agitée tout autour de mon ancien maitre, je devais bien reconnaitre que le calme et la sérénité de l'endroit déteignait sur moi. Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer, ni les pas de la reine qui prit place à mes côtés. Je n'osais même pas la regarder, après ce que j'avais fait.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas empêché tes frères d'attaquer Saint Myosgard ?

\- Je n'en n'avais pas la force, répondis-je après un silence.

Elle posa une main sur mon bras, et je tournais légèrement la tête pour voir cette frêle main. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mot pour nous comprendre, je savais qu'elle m'encourageait à vider mon sac.

\- C'est mon ancien maitre.

Quatre mots, c'est tout, et pourtant ils étaient empreints d'un ton qui résumait bien tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Les larmes se mirent à couler des yeux bleus de la reine. Avec son haki de l'observation, elle voyait tout, y compris les portes ouvertes de mon esprit qui donnaient sur mes souvenirs. J'étais habituée à ce genre de réaction, depuis le retour sur l'île.

\- Comment va votre bras ?

\- Ce n'est rien de grave…

\- Et Shirahoshi-sama ?

\- Elle se repose, toutes ces émotions l'ont fatiguée…

\- J'imagine bien…

Nous échangions un faible sourire entendu, puis elle poussa doucement mon épaule.

\- Vas te reposer également. Demain, nous aurons beaucoup de choses à faire.

\- Bien, Otohime-sama.

Je quittais le jardin, et me dirigeais vers ma chambre sans broncher. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle m'avait convaincue de rester ici, et non dans l'arrière-boutique avec Tante Shirley comme je l'avais prévu. Une fois devant ma porte, une voix m'interpella. Je savais bien qui c'était.

\- Oui, Fukaboshi ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Je me retournais et lui adressais un sourire amical. C'était de la comédie, évidemment, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à parler. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était disparaitre dans mon lit et profiter de ma solitude.

\- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, répondis-je, je vais aller me reposer.

\- Très bien.

Je m'inclinais de manière respectueuse, et je l'entendis soupirer. Non, grogner.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Le triton s'avança vers moi, en prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour me faire relever la tête. Il ne me faisait pas peur, il ne m'impressionnait pas, après tout je l'avais connu alors qu'on était encore des gamins... Au fond, il n'avait pas changé. J'avais tout de même du respect pour lui, beaucoup de respect même.

\- Veux-tu arrêter ces manières ? Nous sommes amis.

J'écarquillais les yeux, étonnée. Non, choquée. Après toutes ces années d'éloignement, il me considérait encore comme son amie ? Lui qui m'avait crue morte, moi qui pensais ne jamais le revoir... Non, c'était impossible. Soit il me faisait une blague, soit il avait pitié de moi.

\- Depuis quand ? demandais-je.

\- Depuis que nous nous connaissons ! Ne vas pas me dire que tu as déjà oublié ?

Un faible sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Il n'avait pas oublié. Il était sincère... Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de béatitude, et je retirais doucement la main de Fukaboshi.

\- Je craignais que ce ne soit l'inverse...

La surprise captura son expression. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre dans laquelle j'entrais, prête à me reposer. Avant de refermer la porte, un nom du passé s'échappa de mes lèvres, bien malgré moi.

\- Bonne soirée… Bakaboshi.


	7. S'il le fallait

Salut mes p'tits poissons, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. J'en ai encore 3 ou 4 en réserve, je les poste tous ce soir (oui oui, j'ai envie, et puis ça me permettra de nettoyer mon Doc Manager et savoir où j'en suis exactement).  
Bref, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le naufrage de Myosgard. Pendant tout ce temps, l'île l'avait accueilli et hébergé, soigné, et on lui avait même fourni un bateau et son équipage pour qu'il puisse retourner à la surface. Le jour de son départ, les habitants de l'île entière s'étaient rassemblés dans le port, pour le voir partir. Correction : pour voir cette ordure retourner dans la poubelle dont il était originaire. J'étais assez contente qu'il s'en aille enfin, le simple fait de le savoir sur l'île me donnait la nausée.

Je me tenais aux côtés de Fukaboshi, observant le Tenryubito gagner le bateau. En montant les marches, il se retourna.

\- Je me vengerai !

Je serrais déjà les dents et les poings. Fukaboshi remarqua instantanément la tension dans mon corps, et attrapa mon poignet.

\- Malgré le fait que je sois un Noble respecté, vous m'avez insulté et malmené terriblement, bande de poissons ! Vous vous repentirez pour ce que vous avez fait !

Je tentais vainement de me dégager de la poigne de mon ami, qui me tira en arrière et passa un bras autour de mon ventre pour m'empêcher d'avancer. Je tentais de me débattre, encore, de le faire lâcher, mais j'avais perdu d'avance.

\- Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour lui, c'est comme ça qu'il nous remercie ?! criais-je dans un murmure étouffé par la rage.

Au vu des visages qu'offraient les habitants, je devinais facilement qu'ils pensaient comme moi. Evidemment, tout le monde le détestait sauf Otohime-sama ! Cette dernière se tenait droite, au milieu de l'espace laissé par la foule. Le roi Neptune observait également le Tenryubito s'avancer sur la passerelle. Enfin, nous allions être débarrassés ! Soudain, la reine s'avança et l'interpella. Elle voulait aller à la surface.

\- _Quoi ?! Mais c'est trop dangereux !_

Le roi et sa femme se mirent à disputer le pourquoi du comment, mais c'est la reine qui gagna bien évidemment. Comme elle le disait, le fait qu'une femme aussi fragile qu'elle aille à la surface puis revienne était la meilleure façon de montrer qu'une homme-poisson pouvait y aller, comme elle, sans danger. Elle se mit alors à gravir les marches de la passerelle et je m'avançais, ayant filé tel une anguille des bras de Fukaboshi.

\- Otohime-sama !

Elle se tourna alors vers moi, et je me précipitais vers elle.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, pour ce qui est de montrer que la surface est un endroit sûr. Mais, sauf votre respect, vous ne connaissez rien de ce monde et de ses dangers.

Je jetais alors un œil mauvais à Myosgard qui attendait, sur le pont.

\- Ni des personnes qui l'habitent. Laissez-moi vous accompagner, s'il vous plait !

\- Ce n'est pas une idée idiote, déclara Neptune. Raven pourrait t'être d'une grande aide, et éventuellement te protéger.

\- Un peu que j'le ferais, non mais ! m'exclamais-je.

Otohime eut un sourire doux, et posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Je ne doute pas que tu serais d'une grande aide. Mais ton passé pourrait déranger les Nobles…

\- Je représente une valeur, bien que minimale, pour eux. A leurs yeux, les hommes-poissons ne sont rien. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils pourraient vous faire.

\- J'en suis consciente. Mais j'ai besoin que tu restes sur l'île, notre campagne ne doit pas s'arrêter pendant mon absence.

Sa main frêle se déplaça vers ma joue, et elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi Raven. Et je compte sur toi…

Touchée, je clignais des yeux avant de m'agenouiller devant ma reine. Elle comptait sur moi, et puisque je n'étais qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de la cohabitation, je devais lui obéir. Je devais lui faire honneur.

\- Je ne vous décevrais pas, Otohime-sama.

\- J'en suis convaincue.

Elle gagna le pont, et nous fit de grands signes d'au revoir. Je me mis soudainement à courir hors de la ville, vers une côte de corail. Là-bas, j'y trouvais Aladin et Ojisan qui observaient le navire s'éloigner.

\- Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est croire en elle et attendre… dit Jinbei à côté de qui je me postais.

Je prenais une grande inspiration, et Jinbei se boucha les oreilles avec Aladin.

\- Soyez prudente ! Otohime-samaaa !

Je sentis alors la grande main de mon oncle se poser sur ma tête et ébouriffer mes cheveux noirs. Je grimaçais en lui lançant un regard de travers. Il eut un sourire paternel, auquel je ne pouvais pas résister. Je souris de nouveau et m'appuyais sur lui tout en regardant le bateau disparaitre à l'horizon. Lorsqu'on ne vit plus rien, je sautais sur mes pieds et levais le poing.

\- Ma mission m'attend ! m'exclamais-je, avant de filer sous les regards couveurs des deux hommes-poissons.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je mettais un nouveau coup dans mon mur. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que nous n'avions aucune nouvelle d'Otohime-sama. Je m'étais entêtée à continuer la campagne, à faire autant de discours qu'elle, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle manquait à tout le monde, et cela se ressentait sur l'activité de l'île qui paraissait morte. Je soupirais, agacée par ce silence qui régnait dans le palais. Je quittais ma chambre, et allais voir Shirahoshi. La petite déprimait complètement, et ses frères n'étaient pas d'une grande aide. Seul Fukaboshi semblait encore tenir la route.

\- Raven-chan…

\- Salut princesse…

Je me hissais sur son lit et m'assis à côté de sa main qui trainait.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Okasama me manque…

Je poussais un bref soupir et posais ma main sur celle de Shirahoshi.

\- A moi aussi…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer les trois frères qui prirent place près de nous.

\- Je suis certain qu'elle rentrera bientôt, dit Fukaboshi.

\- Oui, elle ne devrait plus tarder désormais. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle a réussi ses négociations !

Les yeux de tous se tournèrent vers moi, qui souriais en étant rêveuse. Je n'avais aucun doute sur la réussite de la reine, et j'étais certaine qu'elle rentrerait bientôt. Je soupirais doucement et descendais du lit, avant d'aller vers la porte.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Fukaboshi.

\- Je vais faire un tour en ville. J'ai besoin de voir madame Shirley !

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour déambuler dans les rues, sans les princes qui me suivaient. C'était une habitude qu'avait pris Fukaboshi, imité par ses deux frères. Mon apparence humaine posait encore et toujours problème…

J'avais donc quitté le palais, et je marchai désormais à travers les rues bien trop calmes de l'île. Je passais près de l'estrade, où d'ordinaire Otohime-sama faisait de long discours. Les gens étaient attroupés tout autour, certain priant comme si l'objet en bois était un autel sacré. Je continuais mon avancée vers la côte, là où j'avais observé Otohime-sama s'en aller. J'aperçu le kimono rouge d'Ojisan. Autour de lui, des enfants qui lui posaient des questions. Pas besoin de les entendre, je savais qu'ils demandaient à quand reviendrait la reine. Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Pas même moi. Laissant de côtés mes réflexions, je m'avançais et posais la main sur l'épaule de Jinbei, assis. Il tourna la tête vers moi et m'offrit un faible sourire que je lui rendis. Lui comme moi étions très inquiets pour la reine. Enfin, les enfants partirent. Jinbei et moi restions immobiles, à regarder l'horizon.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Plus du tout.

Je plongeais mon visage dans mes mains en soupirant. Je sentais le regard de mon oncle peser sur moi, je devais sans aucun doute lui faire pitié. Je détestais ça.

\- Je manque cruellement d'idées, je n'arrive pas à la cheville d'Otohime-sama… Je suis en train de la trahir…

\- La trahir ?

\- Je n'ai pas tenu parole ! J'avais promis d'assurer la campagne, de ne pas la décevoir ! Je n'arrive ni à l'un ni à l'autre…

\- Sans doute te mets-tu la barre trop haute…

Je soupirais, puis me levais. Sans un mot de plus, je tournais les talons et commençais à repartir.

\- Raven.

Je m'immobilisais.

\- Tiger serait très fier de toi.

\- Peut-être.

Je repris ma marche, sentant une boule monter le long de ma gorge. J'aurais tout donné pour le sauver. Si seulement il m'avait laissé faire…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Enfin, elle était de retour ! Le navire avait été aperçu, le palais avait été prévenu, et j'avais foncé comme une dératée jusqu'au port avec Fukaboshi. Bien évidemment, la princesse et les deux princes nous accompagnaient avec le Ministre de la Droite et celui de la Gauche. Nous avions grimpé sur le bateau, et les quatre s'étaient jetés au cou de leur mère. Je me contentais de sourire, et lorsqu'Otohime-sama s'avança vers moi, je m'agenouillais.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Majesté.

La main frêle se posa sur mon épaule, puis me fit me lever. Je continuais de sourire, heureuse de revoir la femme pour laquelle je me démenais corps et âmes. Grâce à elle, j'avais enfin une raison de me battre. J'avais un objectif et un soutien pour accomplir la volonté de mon père.

Plus tard, Otohime-sama organisa un grand rassemblement sur la place de la Thoncorde. L'île entière était réunie, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Je me souviendrais toujours du discours de ma reine.

\- Ecoutez tous ! Les Nobles du Monde sont très influents au Sommet Mondial, le Sommet des Rois. Ecoutez ce qu'ils ont rédigés sur cette feuille !

Elle avait brandis fièrement le document qu'elle m'avait montré sur le bateau, avant de poursuivre.

\- « Pour entretenir les liens d'amitiés entre les humains et les hommes-poissons, nous promettons de soutenir leur pétition dûment remplie. » Cela signifie que si nous pouvons soumettre une pétition avec beaucoup de signature au Sommet, cette feuille nous donnera tout le soutien dont nous avons besoin. Nous pourrons nous déplacer à la surface ! Ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant, c'est de plus de signatures. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est attendre que vous preniez votre décision. Exprimez vos intentions pour déménager vers la surface, et vivre ensemble avec les humains !

Le silence pesant qui régnait voulait tout dire. Postée derrière ma reine, je pouvais sentir son malaise. Comme désespérée, elle alla s'agenouiller près de la boite en bois qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- Je vous en prie ! Signez ! J'ai besoin de vos signatures !

Aucun adulte ne réagit. Oui, aucun adulte. Trois enfants s'avancèrent et déposèrent leur signature dans la boite. La reine les observa, demandant s'ils n'allaient pas revenir sur leur décision après lui avoir redonné espoir. Ce à quoi un enfant répondit que sa mère signerait aussi. Et peu à peu, la boite se mit à se remplir. Otohime-sama releva la tête, et chacun brandissait sa feuille. On se ruait pour la déposer dans la boite, les gens s'arrangeaient pour les faire passer jusqu'au-devant. Je m'avançais aux côtés de ma reine, dont les larmes menaçaient de couler.

\- Majesté, cette petite boite ne sera pas suffisante ! dit l'homme âgé qui venait de déposer sa feuille.

\- Ne connaissez-vous pas le nombre d'habitant de ce pays ? demanda ironiquement le suivant.

On apporta une énorme caisse en osier, grande de plusieurs mètres, et les gens s'y ruèrent pour déposer leur signature. Enfin, Otohime-sama fondit en larmes, beuglant sa joie. Je souris, bien que ses pleurs bruyants fussent la seule chose que je n'appréciais pas chez ma reine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les jours passaient, et les signatures continuaient d'arriver de tout le pays. Otohime resplendissait de joie et de bonheur, une vue sans égale pour Fukaboshi qui ne lui souhaitait que la réussite. Et enfin, sa mère atteignait son objectif. Bien sûr, il était heureux pour elle, mais également pour Raven qui partageait le même rêve. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, cette dernière disparaissait fréquemment, après chaque journée passée sur la place à récolter les signatures. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni dans le jardin qu'elle affectionnait tant. Jamais elle n'était au palais, et pourtant tous la voyait rentrer mais jamais sortir. Et pourtant, ce soir-là, alors que des lucioles enfermées dans des lanternes éclairaient doucement le palais, Fukaboshi alla dans le jardin. Et comme par hasard, Raven y était. Assise au milieu des coraux doucement illuminés, on aurait pu la voir comme une fée ténébreuse, sa peau pâle éclairée de manière étrange et mystérieuse par les lucioles qu'elle avait capturées à la surface.

\- Raven ?

L'appelée se leva en un instant, et sembla se détendre en reconnaissant le triton.

\- Fukaboshi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure si tardive ?

\- Je te retourne la question…

\- Je méditais.

Il s'approcha doucement, comme s'il craignait que son amie ne détale. Elle prit place sur un banc et tapota la place à côté d'elle, invitant ainsi le triton à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils se regardaient, simplement, sans un mot. Et pourtant, ils se sentaient mal, tous les deux. Raven fut la première à tourner les yeux.

\- Les choses ont changé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement la brune.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Nous avons grandi. Peut-on vraiment continuer comme avant ? A se voir, à se parler comme si nous étions amis…

\- Mais nous le sommes ! la coupa le prince. Raven, pourquoi doutes-tu encore de nos sentiments ?

\- La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, on avait… Bref, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Comment peux-tu encore dire que nous sommes amis ?

\- M'as-tu oublié pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu imaginer une chose pareille ?!

Révoltée, la brune s'était levée d'un bond et plantée devant Fukaboshi. Ce dernier lui attrapa doucement le poignet, la détendant ainsi soudainement.

\- Tu étais mon meilleur ami…

\- Je le suis toujours. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié non plus, Raven. Il serait temps que tu le comprenne.

La jeune fille resta interdite quelques instants. Même assis, le triton faisait encore au moins 2 ou 3 mètres, et Raven se sentait ridiculement petite face à lui. Se laissant aller, elle s'appuya sur Fukaboshi qui fut un peu étonné par ce geste. Toutefois, il plaça une main paradoxalement frêle dans son dos. Raven esquissa un sourire avant de se redresser et d'offrir son sourire à Fukaboshi.

\- C'est toi le chat.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est toi le chat ! répéta Raven en s'éloignant à reculons.

Le prince plissa les paupières avec un sourire taquin et se leva d'un bond avant de poursuivre son amie dans le jardin. Elle tournait, se cachait, évitait toujours Fukaboshi qui ne parvenait qu'à la frôler. Ça le frustrait, allez savoir pourquoi, de ne pas attraper cette petite chose fragile qu'il avait toujours aimé. Non, apprécié ! Ou peut-être…

Raven se laissa attraper, et son dos se retrouva coller aux écailles du triton. Elle laissa un rire léger franchir ses lèvres avant de lever la tête et de regarder Fukaboshi. Ses cheveux bruns contre ses écailles le faisaient frémir dans une douce caresse.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on s'est couru après comme des gosses ?

\- Quoi, tu ne t'es pas amusé Bakaboshi ?

Raven leva la main et prit celle de Fukaboshi, entrelaça ses fins doigts avec ceux du triton. Comme fascinée, elle observa la différence qu'il y avait entre ces deux membres, pourtant si semblables, les tournant légèrement, se détachant et les entrelaçant de nouveau. Son sourire disparu soudainement et, comme une enfant triste, Raven leva doucement les yeux vers Fukaboshi.

\- Combien de barrières y a-t-il entre nos mondes, à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le prince l'observa. Ses yeux améthyste n'étaient plus remplis d'étoiles, une lueur sombre les avait envahis. Elle ne souriait plus, la tristesse s'était peinte sur son visage. Non, ce n'était pas de la tristesse. De la déception plutôt. Oui, de la déception. Raven était déçue. Mais de quoi ? D'avoir cru que sa place était ici ? Etait-elle déçue d'avoir pensé une seule seconde qu'elle pouvait revenir sur l'île sans conséquence, que rien ne lui arriverait ? Ou était-elle tout simplement déçue d'elle-même, en imaginant une seconde seulement qu'elle et Fukaboshi étaient identiques ?

Le triton garda ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de l'hybride, et laissa sa queue s'étalée entièrement sur le sol. De là, il se pencha doucement vers l'oreille de la brune qu'il tenait encore contre lui, ramenant leurs mains contre ses pectoraux. Raven avait soudainement détourné le regard, et fixait ses pieds. Elle mordait légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, le souffle du triton chatouillant délicieusement sa nuque si frêle par rapport à la sienne.

\- Je me fiche de nos différences, et du nombre de barrière… S'il le fallait, j'irais à la surface pour toi.

Raven releva les yeux, légèrement écarquillés. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Fukaboshi, et ne pipa mot. La lueur étrange qui dansait dans ses yeux était claire. Le prince relâcha doucement la main de son amie et se releva sans mot dire. La jeune fille comprit aussitôt ce que ce silence signifiait, et elle ne releva pas. Elle se contenta de marcher aux côtés de Fukaboshi qui la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, un ton empreint de tendresse pour eux deux, puis Fukaboshi s'éloigna avant même de voir Raven ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

\- Eh, Bakaboshi…

Le triton se retourna légèrement, et posa ses yeux or sur la petite hybride.

\- S'il le fallait, j'irais me mettre à la solde des Tenryubito.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, elle eut un faible sourire. Elle entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte, il reprit son chemin vers sa propre chambre. Raven s'appuya sur sa porte, Fukaboshi s'arrêta un instant, et ils soupirèrent. Etaient-ils trop prudes ou bien trop lâches pour dire les choses telles quelles ?


	8. Un tournant dans nos vies

La lumière du jour chatouilla mes paupières, et je m'étirais paresseusement dans mon lit, me tordant en tous sens dans le seul but d'entendre la mélodie de mes os qui craquaient, et qui libéraient étrangement des endorphines. Je finis par m'asseoir en baillant, étirant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête avant de les prendre un à un pour faire craquer mes épaules. C'est fou comme on se sentait tout de suite mieux après !

Je me levais enfin, et secouais mes cheveux d'une main tandis que l'autre tenait la poignée de mon armoire. J'observais ma garde-robe : des jeans et des shorts, des t-shirts à manches dont la longueur variait, des chaussures plates et quelques paires de chaussettes, sans compter les sous-vêtements innombrables. J'optais pour un short pas trop court noir à effet déchiré, et un crop shirt mauve noué au niveau de la poitrine. Je me regardais dans la glace, et tout de suite je pu constater que mon haut faisait ressortir mes yeux. Je souriais, attrapais un élastique attaché autour de mon poignet et me faisais un chignon rapide, qui donnait l'effet de ne pas savoir si j'étais coiffée ou non. Je quittais ma chambre, et courrais à travers le palais. Je fis un petit tour rapide à la cuisine, attrapais une aqua-pomme qui trainait au sommet de la corbeille de fruit, puis filais jusqu'à l'entrée. Je m'en doutais, Otohime-sama partait déjà. Plus elle récoltait de signatures, plus elle partait tôt chaque jour. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, seulement elle partait sans moi des fois, et ça m'agaçais. Je suis son bras droit ou non ?!

Les signatures s'accumulaient rapidement, les insulaires ne faisaient toujours pas confiance aux humains mais ils espéraient voir les débuts d'une nouvelle ère. Il devait être environ midi désormais, et les gens ne cessaient d'affluer. Les princes et la princesse nous avaient rejointes, et observaient avec le sourire cette joyeuse agitation. Quant à moi, je restais au milieu des boites, remerciant chaque personne qui déposait sa signature. Je détournais quelques instants mon regard de ces précieuses caisses, pour regarder Otohime-sama qui remerciait deux enfants. Sans doute voulaient-ils de nouveau déposer leur signature, ce qui était interdit puisqu'on ne peut voter qu'une fois. Je souris en voyant cette scène, mais un étrange crépitement, un peu soufflé, attira mon attention. Je me retournais et écarquillais les yeux avec horreur.

Les caisses venaient de prendre feu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

C'était la débandade, tout le monde courait, fuyait en criant. Seuls les gardes et Raven restaient au milieu de ce soudain brasier, cherchant par tous les moyens à éteindre ces flammes. La jeune brune se démenait pour éteindre les flammes, quitte à s'y brûler. Otohime apporta un seau et donna des ordres. Il fallait à tout prix éteindre le feu. A l'aide de l'eau, elle se trempa entièrement et essaya de ramener un maximum de signatures, malheureusement déjà abîmées par les flammes.

\- Otohime-sama ! protesta Raven.

\- Ces signatures sont trop importantes ! Elles représentent le rêve de tous ! Elles sont le futur de notre île !

La conviction dans le regard de sa majesté fit frémir Raven. La jeune brune se tourna vers le chef de la garde et le poussa à ordonner qu'on sauve ces signatures. Elle renversa une caisse, et alla marcher sur les feuilles brûlantes qui s'éteignaient peu à peu. Elle se retrouva bousculer par un soldat, et tomba le dos contre les flammes. Un cri de douleur lui échappa, et elle se releva dans la seconde.

\- Raven ! cria Jinbei, présent.

Le Paladin se mit à taper vivement le dos de sa nièce dont le haut se faisait consumer par de faibles flammes. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit, faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui se tourna vers le podium de pierre. A travers la fumée, elle aperçut la silhouette fine d'Otohime s'affaisser. Elle n'attendit pas plus pour se précipiter à son chevet, espérant qu'elle n'était que blessée légèrement.

La reine observait les feuilles s'envoler. Les flammes les dévoraient, une par une. Elle ne pouvait plus les sauver. La douleur lui comprimait la poitrine. Non, elle la brûlait, la consumait. Ce n'était pas la balle logée dans son cœur qui en était l'origine, mais bel et bien la vue de toutes ces feuilles, ces signatures, qui s'envolaient comme si de rien n'était. Tous ses espoirs et ses efforts, son but enfin atteint, TOUT partait en fumée. Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Voilà ce qui lui crevait le cœur, tandis qu'un fin filet de sang s'écoulait au coin de ses lèvres. Elle baissa les yeux vers son cœur, là où une tâche de sang, large, tâchait son kimono blanc. Elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner, et tomba la face contre le sol. Les cris d'horreur s'élevèrent, la peur et la douleur les accompagnant. La voix claire de son alliée, Raven, tinta à ses oreilles. Pourtant, elle semblait bien lointaine.

\- Otohime-sama s'est fait tirer dessus ! hurlait-elle. Le tireur doit encore être dans les parages ! Trouvez-le !

\- Protégez la famille royale ! ordonna Jinbei à son tour.

Fukaboshi était incapable de bouger, le choc trop grand pour lui. Ryuuboshi et Mamboshi furent les plus rapides à réagir, appelant leur pauvre mère et s'élançant vers elle malgré les gardes qui leur bloquaient le passage. Raven avait retourné la reine et la tenait contre elle, essayant de la ranimer avec le ministre de la Droite.

\- Bon sang, mais qui a bien pu faire ça ?! s'écria Fukaboshi, la rage et la douleur dans la voix.

\- Où est l'équipe médicale d'urgence !?

Le prince aîné dégagea son amie d'enfance, et prit sa mère contre lui, la secoua légèrement et l'implora pour qu'elle réponde, Mamboshi lui demandait d'ouvrir les yeux en lui secouant la queue. Raven restait au sol, les bras derrières elle et la soutenant. Lorsqu'elle accrocha le regard de Fukaboshi, elle en eut des sueurs froides. C'était la rage, et la vengeance qui avaient pris possession de lui, et déformait son visage.

\- Cet acte est impardonnable ! hurla-t-il. Je le ferai payer !

Otohime ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et trouva la force de poser ses doigts fins et fragiles sur le poing menaçant et rageur de son fils aîné. Raven ouvrit la bouche, dans le but d'appeler sa reine et de la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien... Mais aucun son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Otohime avait encore la force de parler, et de verser des larmes. Raven admirait cette femme aussi courageuse que téméraire.

\- Restez avec moi, mes anges… Ne perdez pas votre sang froid…

Les trois princes se serraient autour de leur mère, les yeux larmoyants. Si Raven avait eu la force, elle se serrait relever et aurait déjà ramené l'équipe médicale.

\- J'ai baissé ma garde. Je me suis laissé emporter par l'ambiance et les signatures de tous… J'étais si heureuse !...

Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler, les gens observaient dans un silence de mort. Au lieu de fuir, ils restaient ces idiots ! Voilà après quoi Raven pestait, intérieurement.

\- Fukaboshi… C'est moi qui devrait être frustrée, enragée… continuait Otohime.

L'équipe médicale arrivait enfin, mais la blonde l'arrêtait d'un geste de la main. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur ses enfants, mais elle savait bien que Raven était juste derrière sa tête.

\- Peu importe qui a fait ça… Ne soyez pas en colère à ma place…

Raven se mordait la lèvre, et gardait les yeux fermés. Elle ne voulait pas verser une seule larme, malgré tout, ses oreilles étaient ouvertes et écoutaient encore les paroles d'Otohime.

\- Ne laissez pas les ressentiments ou la haine prendre le meilleur de vous, par égard pour moi. Je vous le demande, ne gardez aucune rancœur contre cet individu…

Et plus aucun des trois princes ne tenaient. Ils se mirent à pleurer, sans retenue. Raven plaqua une main sur ses lèvres, ne voulant émettre aucun son. Les larmes qui ruisselaient de ses yeux clos, en cascade par-dessus ses doigts, étaient suffisantes pour exprimer son état. Elle entendit soudainement un faible murmure.

\- Okasama…

L'hybride ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Shirahoshi alors que le sol se mettait à trembler. Otohime lui demanda doucement de garder son sang-froid, mais la petite se mit à hurler et le tremblement se fit soudainement plus fort. Raven se leva et alla se poster devant l'enfant et l'appela avec force.

\- Shirahoshi-sama ! Tu veux bien m'accorder une seconde ton attention ? Tiens, regarde !

La brune se concentra. La rage qui était en elle était juste terrible, et pour la première fois, un flux noir l'entoura. Ce flux, elle le transforma en petit banc de poissons qui se mirent à tourner autour de la princesse, qui les regarda avec étonnement. Perdant le contrôle, les poissons noirs disparurent. Les tremblements se calmaient davantage quand Ryuuboshi et Mamboshi se mirent à faire les zouaves. L'un chantait, l'autre dansait, faisant comme si tout allait bien alors que les larmes ruisselaient le long de leur visage. Raven se mit à rire, assez faussement pour qu'on la croit sincère, et se concentra de nouveau pour former des poissons noirs qui accompagnèrent ses deux amis. Les tremblements s'étaient stoppés.

\- Regardez, mère ! Nous allons bien !

-Nous protègerons notre petite sœur ainsi à tout jamais-la-si-do !

Et les gardes qui tentaient de les arrêter, disant que ce n'était pas approprié vu l'état d'Otohime. Raven les dégagea, un nuage noir les ayant fait voler. Shirahoshi eut un cri de surprise, et les deux princes s'immobilisèrent.

\- Mais vous ne voyez donc pas, sombres crétins ! Nous faisons sourire Otohime-sama ! cria Raven. Alors laissez-nous faire !

Alors que les trois reprenaient leur étrange numéro, Fukaboshi se tourna à nouveau vers sa mère qu'il tenait encore. Il lui promit de réunir à nouveau les signatures parties en fumée, que lui et ses frères deviendraient des guerriers aussi grands et valeureux que Neptune, et qu'ils protègeraient Shirahoshi au péril de leur vie.

\- Alors s'il te plait… Ne te fais pas de soucis !

Otohime sourit davantage, heureuse d'entendre tout ça. Elle leva la main et ferma le poing, laissant uniquement son petit doigt tout droit. Les trois princes se postèrent aux côtés de leur sœur, qui imita sa mère. Ils joignirent tous leurs doigts, et Otohime sourit. Enfin, elle pouvait partir en paix, et les larmes cessèrent de couler.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Otohime-sama venait de mourir, là, quelques secondes plus tôt. Je sentais une rage immense, et une douleur colossale m'écraser la poitrine. Les rêves que partageaient mon père et la reine venaient de partir en fumée, je ne pouvais l'accepter. Nous nous étions tant donné pour réussir, surtout Otohime-sama ! Le bruit du bois claquant sur le pavé me sortit de mes pensées. Je me retournai et vis Jinbei tourner le dos au podium, et commencer à s'éloigner.

\- _Ojisan…_ Ojisan !

Je me levais rapidement et rattrapais Jinbei, qui venait d'éteindre une signature brûlante.

\- Ojisan !

Le Paladin tourna ses yeux, larmoyants de colère, vers moi. Je m'accrochais à son kimono, effrayée à l'idée soudaine et stupide qu'il puisse faire une bêtise. Il n'était pas comme Arlong, il n'irait pas tabasser d'humain pour calmer ses nerfs, je le savais. Pourtant, j'avais besoin de le savoir tout près, besoin de savoir où il était. Je sentis ses muscles se détendre, et il posa une main dans mon dos. Légèrement brûlée, pourtant je souffrais de cette brûlure.

\- Raven…

Une détonation nous fit sursauter tous les deux. On pouvait entendre clairement les soldats dire qu'ils avaient trouvé le tireur, sur le toit de la place. Nous échangeâmes un bref regard avec mon oncle, avant de courir jusqu'au toit. Je suivais mon oncle, qui était visiblement bien moins calmé que ce que je pensais.

\- Où est-il ?! demanda-t-il en fendant l'attroupement de soldat.

\- Jinbei-san ! Nous nous sommes occupés de lui…

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Eh bien…

Je m'avançais aux côtés du soldat qui tenait une arme encore fumante entre les mains. Je lui lançais un bref coup d'œil, et le reconnus aussitôt. Le type bizarre lors de ma visite au palais, pour communiquer le nouveau statut de mon capitaine Jinbei au roi Neptune. Je fus la première à reporter mon regard sur le corps qui se trouvait devant lui, et je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise. Jinbei écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est un… humain !

Ses poings se serrèrent, et il ordonna qu'on cache le corps.

\- Ça va gâcher les efforts de la reine si on donne l'identité de l'assassin ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voudrait ! m'écriais-je.

\- Elle ne pourra pas reposer en paix autrement ! appuya Jinbei.

Le soldat serra les dents, visiblement en désaccord avec mon oncle et moi. Il ramassa le corps et le traina sous les protestations de mon oncle et des soldats qui ne bougeaient pas. Mais bon sang, qu'attendaient-ils pour agir ?! Moi, rien et je me jetais sur Hody ! Il me frappa et m'envoya ainsi valser dans du corail, où je m'éraflais le dos.

\- Ecoutez tous ! cria-t-il. C'est un humain… qui a tué la reine Otohime !

Je me relevais, tremblante, avant de regarder Hody. Je le déteste.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Raven resta appuyée contre la porte de la chambre. Shirahoshi était assise sur son lit, avec Ryuuboshi et Mamboshi. La jeune fille se souvenait parfaitement des regards qu'on lui avait lancés sur la place. Accusateurs, haineux, rancuniers… Elle était responsable de ce qui s'était passé, parce qu'elle était humaine en partie. En outre, elle servait de bouc-émissaire. Seule la famille royale n'avait pas eu de regard tel que ça. Ils l'acceptaient encore, toujours. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Shirahoshi leva des yeux tristes vers Raven. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire elle l'adorait pour être resté avec elle tout ce temps, au lieu de fuir l'île dans la seconde.

\- Pourquoi Fuka-aniki n'est pas avec nous ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le silence s'installa.

\- _Il est surement dans sa chambre…_ songea Raven. Tu veux que j'aille le trouver, princesse ?

La gamine hocha la tête. A six ans, on a besoin de tout le soutien familial. Raven s'inclina respectueusement et quitta la chambre pour une autre. Elle frappa à la porte, et se permit d'entrer sans réponse comme elle le faisait souvent. Il l'avait autorisé à faire ça.

\- Fukaboshi-san ?

Il lui tournait le dos, ne daignant même pas répondre par un grognement.

\- Votre sœur vous demande, altesse.

Pas une seule réaction. Ça devenait très angoissant pour Raven, qui voyait toujours son ami démarrer au quart de tour lorsqu'elle faisait des manières. Elle s'avança, et n'eut le temps que de faire deux pas avant que Fukaboshi ne lui donne un ordre claquant et sec.

\- Va-t'en.

L'hybride s'immobilisa, son sang glacé dans ses veines. Il n'avait quand même pas changé comme les habitants de l'île ? Il n'allait tout de même pas la rejeter pour l'humanité qu'elle avait, et qu'elle représentait ? Le cœur de la brune se serra d'une terrible manière.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Je ne veux pas te voir.

Raven pinça ses lèvres en baissant les yeux. Elle venait de se prendre un coup de poignard.

\- Alors c'est comme ça, hein ? Toi aussi, tu vas me considérer comme l'assassin de la reine ?

Un frisson parcourut le triton, qui ne laissa rien transparaitre. Il hésita à se retourner pour affronter le regard améthyste de son amie, mais ne le fit pas. Il voulait qu'elle continue, même si ça devait lui faire mal.

\- Tout ça parce que j'ai du sang humain dans les veines ? Que j'ai l'apparence d'une humaine ? Mais bon sang, je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire ! Je suis toujours la même Raven que vous avez connue ! Pourquoi vous déversez votre rancœur sur moi ? Tout ça parce que je suis humaine en partie ?! Otohime-sama me manque aussi figure-toi ! Elle m'avait donné une raison de me battre !

Les larmes menaçaient de couler des yeux de la jeune fille qui ne tenait plus. Comment son meilleur ami pouvait-il la trahir ainsi, agir comme le reste du monde et la prendre pour bouc-émissaire, agir pour justifier sa colère et trouver une raison à sa douleur ?

\- J'en déduis que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un insecte pour toi, pas vrai ? C'est comme ça que tu vois les humains maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

En un instant, Fukaboshi tenait les bras de Raven entre ses mains. Non, il ne pouvait pas penser tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, il ne pouvait pas la rejeter. Ils étaient amis, il tenait à elle. Elle représentait beaucoup trop pour lui. La laisser continuer serait une erreur, mais il était tiraillé entre sa haine contre les humains et son amitié pour l'hybride. Sa simple vue évoquait en lui des sentiments contradictoires, du plus tendre au plus sanguinaire.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que je viens de perdre ? J'ai des envies de meurtres Raven ! Et je ne veux blesser personne, tout comme mon père !

Neptune s'était fait enfermé dans la tour Coquille, et n'en n'était toujours pas ressorti. Ça faisait déjà trois jours, et tout le monde savait qu'il n'en sortirait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas maitre de lui-même et de son chagrin.

\- Encore moins toi…

Les larmes échappèrent au contrôle de Raven, qui se laissa aller. Fukaboshi la serra contre lui, avant de pleurer à son tour. Ils se rejoignaient dans leur douleur. Enfin, quand la crise de larme fut terminée, Raven se recula.

\- Shirahoshi a besoin de toi…

Fukaboshi hocha la tête, et embarqua Raven avec lui. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent Shirahoshi et restèrent avec elle et ses frères.

Le jour des funérailles arriva, et Netpune rejoignit ses enfants après être sorti de la tour coquille. Shirahoshi nagea jusqu'à sa barbe et pleura contre, sous les regards de ses frères et de Raven qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Le père et ses fils avaient les larmes aux yeux, la princesse pleurait sans retenue. Raven gardait les yeux baissés, cherchant à ravaler les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

\- Père. Je suis content de vous voir, dit Fukaboshi.

\- Je m'excuse que vous ayez pu vous sentir abandonnés, lâcha Neptune après un silence.

Il avisa Raven, qui releva alors la tête en se sentant observer. L'hybride appréhendait un peu la réaction de son souverain : s'il décidait de l'exécuter, elle ne pourrait se sauver.

\- Approche.

La jeune fille obéit, et s'avança doucement. Elle ne voyait que la haine et la rancœur dans le regard du roi, chose qui lui brisait le cœur.

\- J'ai eu vent des réactions des habitants de l'île, face à toi.

\- Vous en êtes.

Fukaboshi pinça les lèvres. L'insolence de Raven était plus un appel à l'aide qu'une provocation, et ça il l'avait deviné. Mais comment pouvait-il faire changer son père d'avis, alors que lui-même avait du mal à regarder Raven encore ?

\- Nous aurons sans doute tous besoin de temps avant que les choses reviennent à la normale, soupira le roi. Mais pour prouver que tu n'es rien comparée à ce pirate…

\- Alors je suis rien maintenant ? Merci, c'est gentil.

Le pirate avait une valeur aux yeux des gens. Un assassin, certes, mais il avait une valeur. Raven, non. Neptune se rendit compte de sa maladresse, et se sermonna intérieurement. Il prit ensuite plus de précautions pour s'exprimer face à l'hybride.

\- Si tu n'assistes pas aux funérailles d'Otohime, l'avis des gens par rapport à toi sera bloqué. C'est une preuve de bonne foi d'assurer ta présence.

La jeune fille se tut. Elle finit par hocher la tête, et partit se préparer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

C'était la deuxième fois que je m'habillais entièrement en noir. Je n'avais qu'un jean, et un pull à manche longue qui allaient bien ensemble. J'enfilais mes tennis noirs, puis m'asseyais sur mon lit en soupirant. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'Otohime-sama nous avait quittés. Ses discours me manquaient, ses yeux océans et sa bouille d'ange aussi. Sa conviction me manquait cruellement. Elle avait déteint sur moi, et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là je ne me sentais plus capable de rien. On toqua alors à ma porte, et la porte s'ouvrit avant que je ne réponde. Donc, je savais qui entrait.

\- Tu n'es pas changé ?

\- Non, Père ne veut pas que nous assistions aux funérailles…

\- A cause des lettres de ce Vander Truc ?

\- Tout juste…

Je regardais Fukaboshi puis me levais avant de me poster près de lui. Je reste à son épaule, et murmure faiblement :

\- Désolée…

\- Tant que tu seras là... Ça ira.

J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux, avant de quitter ma chambre et rejoindre le roi. Le départ pour les funérailles était donné, j'espérais juste ne pas avoir à me battre ou bien faire quelque chose d'idiot pour me défendre des gens un peu idiot et ravagé par la douleur. Otohime-sama nous manquait terriblement, et quoi de mieux qu'un bouc-émissaire pour justifier sa douleur ? Avec mon apparence et mon sang, j'étais le prétexte parfait, je le savais.

J'ignorais seulement, à cet instant, que ma vie allait changée pour cette raison.


End file.
